ACEPTACION
by Elenanym
Summary: Es una pareja que no se me habria ocurrido, pero es la aceptacion de Hermione


**Esto es un relato mujer/mujer, habrá sexo, asi que no creo que al que no le guste lo lea. Otro aviso, los personajes pertenecen a J. **

**ACEPTACION**

Esa mañana cuando se levantó, no recordaba el sueño, pero se encontraba mojada, jamás en su vida se había levantado así. Intento recordar, pero en vano. Luego pensó en que había estado pensando antes de quedarse dormida, pero ese pensamiento era imposible.

Hizo la rutina diaria, olvidándose por completo del incidente, duchándose y bajando a desayunar, cuando entro al gran comer vio el objeto de sus pensamientos de la noche anterior. Se sentó junto a Harry intentando despejar esos pensamientos.

-Harry ya hemos practicado los encantamientos de desarme, ahora empezaremos con los brújulas y guías- decía la castaña, que desde que empezó el torneo de los tres magos no hacia otra cosa que ayudar a su amigo. Este le miro molesto

-Hermione me gustaría poder desayunar tranquilo, se cuales son mis responsabilidades- Hermione en algún punto de esa frase desvió los ojos, pero sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

-Te quiero Harry, eres como mi hermano y no quiero perderte….- el discurso se fue apagando mientras observaba a una rubia de uniforme color azul. Harry siguió la mirada de su amiga y rio, porque para él era como un libro abierto

-Sí que es importante mirar a Fleur, si te quedas a medias en una discusión- el moreno rio con ganas, viendo como su mejor amiga bajaba la mirada, mientras le aparecía un color carmesí furioso en las mejillas de la castaña.- ¿Por qué no vas y le dices que te gusta?

-vamos Harry, es una chica, no me gustan las chicas déjate de tonterías- pero ni ella se lo creía no paraba de mirarla- además a Ron le gusta y no me meteré en medio

-ya hemos avanzado, primero la negación y ahora una medio aceptación- seguía riéndose-mira para mí no cambiara el hecho de que te guste una mujer o un hombre solo quiero que seas feliz, además, no te crees ni tu que Ron tenga posibilidades- Hermione se quedó con cara de pasmada, a lo Harry soltó la mayor carcajada del siglo

-Harry no te rías, no estoy segura de lo que siento-dijo la castaña con total sinceridad y acabándose la conversación

**Más tarde….**

Hermione se encontraba en un árbol apartado de todo el mundo, intentando leer, pero la imagen de la rubia comiendo uvas, escapándose liquido de la uva por las manos, y pensando que ella podría chupar ese líquido que se había escapado por la manos y la garganta. Tan metida se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el objeto de su deseo se encontraba mirándola enfrente de ella con ojos de pasión, Hermione cerro el libro y al ver a Fleur delante chillo

-Hermione, relájate-decía la rubia intentando no tocarla por lo que pudiera pasar

-Que susto señorita Delacour- decía la castaña mientras bajaba y subía su pecho

-Fleur, me llamo así, solo soy mayor que tú 3 años-decía la rubia pero no podía bajar ese pasión que sentía hasta que la castaña no la parara- te puedo preguntar porque quien sientes ese deseo-Hermione, miro a la rubia como si hablara con un extraterrestre

-¿perdona?- decía sin poder creérselo

-Hermione ¿sabes lo que es una veela?-le pregunto directamente

-Sí, pero tú no puedes ser una veela, eres maga como yo-sabiendo que podía ser, pero no quería aceptarlo porque entonces Fleur la habría detectado, pero no sabría por quien

-Hermione por lo que se eres la más inteligente de esta escuela, no me mientas-dijo ofendida la francesa- pero necesito que liberes eso porque estoy controlándome porque mi veela no salga, sientes tanta pasión y amor por esa persona que mi veela lo nota

-De verdad ¿puedes sentirme?- empezando a acéptalo, porque contra una veela no puede negarlo, ya que eran seres muy poderosos por esos sentimientos

-si es muy fuerte, además ¿de qué tienes miedo? Eres una belleza, pareces francesa, de piel morena, castaña, ojos de color miel claros,…-la francesa no se estaba dando cuenta de que hablaba más de la cuenta porque Fleur sentía algo, lo sintió desde la primera vez que miro esos ojos al pedir la bullabesa. Hermione la miraba embelesada y empezó a entender a sus amigos cuando ella hablaba y lo que hizo para callarla dejo a la francesa alucinada, la beso, simplemente la beso

Ese beso al principio fue urgente, luchando las lenguas por dominio de ese territorio, luego se relajó, parece que había un entendimiento, separándose despacio y con ganas de respirar tanto de un lado por otro, se despegaron mirándose una roja como un tomate por lo que había hecho y la otra con una sonrisa y con ganas de más. La reacción de la castaña no fue lo que esperaba la francesa salió corriendo. La rubia vio con pena como se iba corriendo la dueña de su corazón y con una promesa que no la dejaría escapar.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Hermione no se podía dejar de pensar en el beso con la francesa, jamás había pensado que fuera tan maravilloso, pero aunque, los poderes de una veela era lo indudablemente certero, ella no podía dejar de pensar

-Hermione- le hablaba la menor de los Weasley, moviendo la mano delante de la cara de la castaña- tierra llamado a Hermione-le daba pequeños capones en la cabeza de la castaña, a no hacerle caso

-¡ay!, ¡ay!-exclamaba la castaña- ¡para GINNY!

-bien ya me haces caso-la pelirroja se colocó delante de la castaña-necesito que me ayudes en trasformaciones ¿puedes?-Hermione asintió, pero no la escuchaba. La pelirroja sabía lo que le pasaba a la castaña ya que no era tonta, y conocía a su amiga, como un libro abierto, no tenía secreto que ella no supiera, pero esa tesitura que estaba pasando debía pasarlo sola, pero una ayuda aunque no se lo pidiera no la vendría mal a su amiga-Hermione ¿qué tal con cierta francesa que parece que no dejas de pensar?-ahora si que la castaña pareció salir de su ensimismamiento

-¿Tan clara soy?-dijo mirando a los ojos por primera vez a su amiga

-no, cualquiera diría que estas metida en tu mundo como siempre sino fuera porque soy tu amiga-suspiro-y el libro de encantamientos no lo miras- se carcajeo la pelirroja

-Ginny, ayer me bese con ella-bajo la mirada, apareciendo un furioso color carmesí en sus mejillas

-¡ COMO!-gritando lo que hizo que toda la sala común las mirara y Hermione se pusiera más roja aun-perdona pero me lo tienes que contar todo-dijo bajando la voz a un murmullo, con lo que la gente volvió a sus quehaceres. Hermione le conto todo con pelos y señales, cuando acabo- ¿Cuál es el problema?, es decir te gusta y ella te ha reconocido como una posible pareja

-Es una chica Ginny-replico

-¿y qué?, en el mundo de los magos no hay problemas porque seáis una pareja de mujeres, en la sociedad mágica, aceptamos el amor sin limitaciones, y tu Hermione, eres bruja, acéptalo casi no vivirás en un poblado de muggles-Hermione volvió a meterse en su mente por lo dicho la bruja menor. Al observar esto la menor de las Weasley se retiró, pensando que podía pedírselo a Luna, ya que su mejor amiga tenía que resolver el problema que la planteo, el amor sin limites

**A la mañana siguiente… **

Hermione decidió lo que quería hacer, bajo con decisión al gran comedor. Espero en la entrada de gran comedor a que pasara a desayunar la expedición del colegio francés para desayunar. No tardo mucho cuando vio como llegaba miraba donde estaba la francesa que la dejaba sin aire, no la vio y se desanimó, cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a su sala común para esperar a sus amigos, un empujón la llevo hacia atrás, estampándola contra el marco de la puerta y noto que la besaba con pasión. Hermione solo había besado una vez esos labios, pero los reconoció al instante, y se dejó llevar. El beso era urgente como la primera vez, ya que dos días habían sido mucho para las dos, y esta vez Hermione gano el territorio la dio la vuelta en el marco y acerco su cuerpo al de la rubia a quien acariciaba la cara con una mano y con la otra agarraba la nuca de la rubia para que el beso no dejara de ser profundo.

-ejem, ejem- las dos chicas se separaron abruptamente, allí se encontraba madame Maxime, junto con Dumbledore, las dos bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas por su comportamiento

-Madame creo que estas dos chicas tiene mucho que hablar ¿no cree?- dijo riéndose

-si profesor Dumbledore, creo que la veela de la señorita Delacour ha esperado mucho, hasta que esta niña se a decidido-dijo la directora del colegio francés

Las dos sonrieron y Hermione cogió de la mano a la francesa y se la llevo corriendo a la sala de menesteres. Cuando llegaron la francesa miraba la pared como si no comprendiera lo que ocurría allí. Hermione empezó a dar tres vueltas delante de aquella insignificante pared para la francesa pensando en una habitación romántica. Delante te la francesa apareció un portalón, se quedó mirándola sorprendida y siendo tirada de la mano de la castaña. Cuando lo atravesó, lo que vio no se lo esperaba. Se encontraba en una habitación regada de pétalos de rosas rojas. En una esquina había una mesa donde podrían desayunar y en la otra una cama redonda. Hermione condujo a la francesa a la mesa. Cuando se sentaron las dos, ninguna daba pie a hablar

-Lo siento-dijo rompiendo el silencio Hermione y con total sinceridad

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Cada una necesita su tiempo, la que debería disculparse soy yo, porque no podía más, pero si se la reacción que has tenido lo hubiera hecho antes-se rio, y Hermione se ruborizo. La francesa cogió la mano de la castaña y empezó a acariciarla, con ternura y amor. En ese mismo instante comenzó a sonar una canción lenta lo que la rubia invito a bailar a su acompañante.

Los pasos eran lentos pero gracias a la altura de la francesa, la castaña se refugió oliendo a Fleur, en el cuello. Fleur agarraba de la cintura a la castaña, dando un paso más y acaricio la espalda de esta, de tal acto, nació un escalofrió por parte de la castaña, que levanto la cabeza y empezó a besa el cuello de la rubia, que soltó un suspiro

-Hermione como sigas así, no voy a poder parar-le dijo al oído

-no quiero que pares-declaro la castaña hasta sorprendiéndose ella misma de sus palabras

Entonces empezó la pelea, la castaña empezó a desnuda a la rubia, y la rubia se pegaba con el uniforme de Hermione, que parecía una cebolla, lleno de capas, solo pensaba en cuanto faltaba para ver el cuerpo que tanto la veela como ella deseaba ver.

Cuando por fin estuvieron las dos desnudas, se observaron, con hambre y con admiración. La francesa tenía una belleza innegable, pero la belleza de Hermione era nueva, lo que podía esconder debajo de aquel uniforme. Hermione era una belleza en sí, unas piernas bien formadas y tornadas, los glúteos redondos y duros, los pechos medianos, firmes y duros, un vientre perfectamente plano y formado, era una belleza en sí, sus ojos eran grandes pero con una mirada llena de pasión que traspasaba el alma de la francesa y de la veela, entonces en ese mismo momento, Fleur comprendió y que no existiría otra, su veela y ella ya habían elegido.

Hermione ataco a la francesa con fiereza sus labios ávidos de sed, mientras que con las manos acariciaba los costado de la rubia, sacando de ella suspiros de placer, animosa de esos sonidos, Hermione paso a los hombros, mordiéndolos ligeramente y luego dando lametazo a esos mordiscos, la francesa suspiro más fuerte lo que hizo que Hermione se sentara en la cama y la pusiera a horcajadas atacando a sus pechos que sentía como fresas frescas, mientras que apretaba los glúteos de su amante, de la cual, surgía gemidos de placer y arqueaba el cuerpo para que la castaña tuviera más accesibilidad a sus pechos turgentes.

La rubia estaba en su gloria, no pensaba que una chica tan comedida, fuera una fiera en la cama. Era Griffyndor tanto fuera como dentro de esa cuatro paredes. Ahora, su amante se tumbaba y la empujaba su la intimidad hacia su boca para que se moviera encima de su preciosa cara, estaba tan llena de gozo, que hacia lo que quería su mujer. Ella no podía parar de moverse y acariciar sus pechos, ya que, sentía como las manos de la castaña apretaba sus glúteos para acercar su sexo a su boca. La rubia, estaba llena de éxtasis, la cual llego al clímax, haciendo que Hermione lamiera todo su sabor y no paraba su pecho de subir y bajar.

Fleur se tumbó al lado de Hermione, recuperando el aliento, cuando lo hizo, la beso con fervor, probando su propio sabor en los labios de Hermione, mientras con sus manos acariciaban las piernas, esas piernas que tanto le había gustado anteriormente. La rubia bajo a los pies de su amada y empezó a besarla desde los tobillos, mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba, para ver la pasión en los ojos de la castaña, subio dando mordisquitos en los muslos, haciendo que hermione llorara de placer, mientras que la francesa subia, rodeba su intimidad con la lengua pero no llegaba a ella, hasta que un hazto salvaje hizo que hermione, cogiera la cabeza de su rubia y la posara en su sexo. Fleur la respondio cogiendo los pechos y le masajeaba mientras atendia a su sexo con la boca. Hasta que noto que el cuerpo de su amada se ponía rigido y estallo en una exclamación

-¡DIIIOOOSS!-exclamo la castaña

-¡que rico!- dijo la rubia

Y mirándose fijame:

-TE AMO


End file.
